


Memories of Home

by zeldadestry



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midnight consolations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Home

He knows the taste of Don's skin and loves it.

They lie side by side in bed, in the dark, until Charlie pulls the curtain aside so a stripe of moonlight shines upon them. Don groans, covers his face with his hands; he doesn't want to see, but he doesn't turn away. This is Don, trying to hide his feelings, but Charlie knows what's underneath. Guilt. Maybe even. Hate.

He begins to whisper his midnight consolations: I think we have memories from other lives. I think we knew each other before.

Don't. Don't try to make this okay. You can't make it okay, Charlie.

I think we'll know each other again.

 

At the office by 9 AM. Sits at his desk, drinks his coffee, his mind fixed on nothing in particular, on something, everything: memories of Don that all meld into one point, always have.

All thoughts of Don eventually make their way into a whole, too powerful to explain or understand. -no equations for this- He writes in pencil, smiling as he underlines each word.

His phone is ringing. Hello?

Hey.

Hey.

Just wanted to make sure you made it home okay.

Yeah. Yeah, I made it home okay.


End file.
